1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, a program, and a program storage medium and, in particular, to a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, a program, and a program storage medium for displaying an MPEG 2 transport stream and animation data different in data format from the MPEG2 transport stream in synchronization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-306954 discloses an animation technique. According to the disclosure, to achieve strict synchronization in the display of a plurality animation characters, action generation modules of characters to be displayed on screen are arranged and registered in a module list. Display of the animation characters is then controlled by referencing the module list.
In another known technique, graphics objects multiplexed into a transport stream based on an HDMV graphics stream are used to display graphics in synchronization with a video frame of an MPEG 2 transport stream format.